Dungeons
Overview When arriving at towns currently under the shadow or in some random encounters, the protagonist will have go through a dungeon and perform a certain task. These dungeons can contain loot, in form of bullets, equipment, lockpicks, notes, clues about the banishment ritual, or spells. Dungeon Layouts There are several types of dungeons, with varying probability of loot. For example, equipment is more likely to be found in a warehouse, whereas notes are spells are more common in offices. Dungeon Types The types of dungeon are - * Construction site - Red brick walls, lockers for loot chests, mix of items and notes * Manor House - Pink wallpaper on the walls, cabinets(?) for loot chest, mix of items and notes * Office Building - Plain grey walls, filing cabinets for loot chests, all notes * Warehouse - Stacks of boxes as walls, boxes as loot chests, all objects * Forest/Park - Hedgerow and foliage as walls, trash cans as loot chests, mix of items and notes(?) * Stonehenge Dungeon - Green stone walls, braziers(?) as loot chests, mix of items and notes Details Corpses and runes found in all dungeons, which are not recorded automatically, can give information: * Corpses will reveal the aspect of the controlling god through their descriptions * Runes are always written in the colour of the controlling god * Runes also reveal the relation of the controlling god to the others. A right-side-up rune is associated either with the controlling god or their ally (if they have one). An upside-down rune is associated with the controlling god's enemy. For instance, if you find runes A, B, and C written in red in a dungeon and rune C is upside down, then you can infer that either A or B is the controlling god, that Gods A and B are allies, one of them is Red, one of them is the invader, and that God C is their enemy. Sideways runes (found only while playing the Wizard, for purposes of regaining spells) are not associated with any active god. * Note: The Wizard may be bugged in at least 1.1. Sideways runes have popped up for active gods, and gods have been observed with upside-down "hate" runes for themselves. Missions There are six types of basic missions. Leaving the dungeon without fulfilling the goal will result in a hefty loss of sanity. Find an occult text These missions take two basic versions: The text lying on the floor and text hidden in multiple boxes. Grabbing the text in either version will result in a pursuit monster spawning. It is therefore advisable to navigate the entire dungeon and getting all the loot before taking the text. ;Loot Box This is the simplest version. The text is placed in a room randomly, so it is simply a question of finding it and grabbing it. ;Rune Boxes This version is a lot more tricky. The text is hidden in one of three boxes placed in the dungeon and one must try to open the right one. At the entrance, there will be a corpse will provide a hint for the correct box (e.g. only open the box with god X rune/colour) when examined. Opening the wrong box will give a prompt saying that the box is empty. Opening any of the boxes may result in a pursuit monster spawning. If one opens the wrong box, it is still possible to try the others, albeit quite harder with the pursuit monster. Clues that the player may have gathered are not factored in, so one might need to guess the right box. These dungeons are direct clues for a god that can help the limited Ministry Man. Kill large monster This mission entails killing one large monster hidden in the dungeon. The monster drops the quest's reward when killed. Finding survivors or their remains. Depending on the mission, one has to navigate the dungeon and find one or three captives, who may be alive or dead. When approached a survivor may draw a pistol and attack the protagonist, in which case they must be killed. It is possible to shoot the survivor by mistake. BUG: If the survivor is shot, but there isn't an immediate pop-up about mission failed, exit and re-enter the room. The survivor should be reset and can be freed. Find and destroy a nest A single room contains a nest, which must be destroyed, along with several monsters. The nest drops the quest's reward. Killing congregations of monsters. As above, but there are nests in three rooms. Seal a dimensional rift One room contains a dimensional rift, a glowing circle in the controlling god's colour, orbited by two runes. Incanting the runes seals the rift, which drops the dungeon's reward. In some cases, the rift has a seal rune in another room that must be undone first by incanting it in that room. This seal will be semitransparent and float in a manner similar to those on the gate. A sealed rift does not reveal its runes and cannot be closed. Special Missions Escape If the player is captured in a random encounter (such as with the monstrous police officer), they are transported into the middle of a random dungeon, and must make their way out. The escape shortcut is disabled. If they escape successfully, they are ejected to a random spot on the map. There is no reward for this mission, but loot can be found as usual. Find the Underground Chamber and Cast the Banishment Ritual Stonehenge only. The player must explore the dungeon until they find an opening near the floor with a ladder in it which will lead to the underground chamber where you must cast the banishment ritual. The entrance to the chamber is always behind a locked door. The invader is always the controlling god of this dungeon. Random Missions Besides "main" dungeons in cursed towns, missions can pop up as a result of random encounters or errands. Several on-the-road encounters can result in the character being offered a chance to go on a single-civilian rescue mission. Usually these result in the player being given money, a spell, or a clue by the mission-giver if they succeed. Alternatively, some errands given by phone (generally referring to a sleeper cell or "enemy operation") present the player with a mission at their destination, which awards money on successful completion. These errand-based missions can be of any type, not just rescues. Random missions do not yield major clues (eliminating suspects or revealing banishment ritual runes), but may instead drop a spell.